


The Willow And The Waves

by Entireoranges



Category: So Weird (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, Takes place in present time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Fiona is still desperate to hear or have a connection with those from her past that she begins to neglect the ones living.
Kudos: 1





	The Willow And The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful husband wrote this! He challenged me to give him a title. I did. And this happened. I edited it a smidge mainly grammar but 99% is what he wrote.

She found herself perplexed by the papers strewn across the floor, music notes and chord progressions in one pile and lyrics in another. Usually she wouldn’t be so excited about this but it seems a fan came by some memorabilia and this was in the bottom of one of the road cases. 

She pores over the writing all pretty much indicative of her father’s writing when he wasn’t otherwise occupied. Then out of the corner of her eye she laid eyes upon a sky blue envelope with golden fringe. It had written upon it dead center “Fi”. She grabbed it as fast as she could and like she had when she was younger began to well up. 

The collector came back in and she turned to him and snapped “I need a moment PLEASE!” The collector nodded his head and gently shut the door. 

She tore open the envelope and opened the paper. It was lyrics to a song that was never released. Honestly the lyrics were pretty crummy and she was about to fold them up and leave the house with some of the collectibles when her eyes trained on lyrics from the songs chorus on the back of the envelope:  
_“Come and Visit Me  
I must say  
I can be found  
between the Willow and the Waves”_

She cried tears of joy and realized this was a way to contact him; this was a way for him to see what she had done and what she was doing. 

She thanked the man and got into her SUV and tore off driving a bit recklessly but with intent. She knew she had to get home and show Jack. 

She broke through the doors so fast and her son was sitting in the front hall doing homework. 

“Jack if all you are ever going to do is study your brain will rot! I have some good news!” Fiona sat down with her son in the dining room and showed him all the memorabilia from so long ago then he saw the paper and the envelope and snatched it up.

“Mom. You’re not. We had this talk. Three times last week. Not every note with your name on it is a clue to find and talk with Grandpa.” He shook his head in disapproval 

“Look I’ve still got work to do I love you.” he said as he gave her a hug and a kiss. 

Fiona sat at the table for hours trying to pull it together but nothing was happening. None of the notes she had found were really saying anything except that there were some fascinating lyrics to Philips-Kane Band songs that were never recorded. She sighed and smiled as she checked her phone for any emails and proceeded to polish off three bottles of wine.

The sun broke through the window and a blonde figure was hovering over her head 

“Annie?’ Fiona said half awake ‘Oh God. What time is it?” Annie smirking handed her a package of papers

“Half past noon Fi. Were you up all night?’ Fiona nodded her head ‘Well, I came by this morning around 6:30 and drove Jack to school. He said you had a rough night and I decided to just let you rest. Don’t worry next month's issue is already at the press and the digital copy will be out tomorrow. You can rest a few days. I’ve got this!” 

“Annie...I knew there was a reason I made you VP.” Fiona said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. 

“Jack tells me there’s a note from your dad. Can I see it?” Fiona harrumphed and nodded 

“Sure it’s right there on the table.” she pointed at the pile. Annie perused it for a few moments and smiled 

“These are awful lyrics” Fiona sat down and gave her a glare like someone had killed her puppy 

“No...they’re just...really...” she began to trail off looking at them.

“...bad.” Annie added. Fi nodded her head. Annie was right. These lyrics were beyond pedantic, beyond elementary. They weren’t even banal. They were something a kindergartener would write and call poetry. She got even more curious. 

Annie shot up from her seat “Anyhow I gotta get back to the office. I’ll tell Carey you’re not dead”. Fiona smirked and chuckled.

“You do that. Tell him I haven’t got last month's budget report yet and I need it.” Annie smiled and waved goodbye and left the house. 

Fiona walked down the corridor to her home office, magazine covers lining the walls. It had been ten years now and her magazine was consistently a hot seller. She liked to look at the progression from low budget fanzine to high gloss print media. She was proud of the magazine. It had a good blend of paranormal and current events. 

Fi opened her office door and as always she had to stop at the hutch her husband made her. It’s been nearly 15 years since he had died of a self inflicted gunshot wound. A dark day. And the main reason she dropped out of the FBI academy. Too much stress. She adopted Jack a year later. 

She sat down in her chair and began poring over the lyrics again. Something about this spoke to her. Sure the lyrics were absolutely trite but there WAS something there she just KNEW IT. She began to doubt herself after a few hours passed. 

Jack got off the bus and walked in and said hello and she followed him to his room “Jack...would you humor your mom while we went for a ride?” Jack took his earbuds all the way out and rolled his eyes 

“Sure Mom.” he said and dramatically stomped to the SUV. 

She began to drive but something grabbed her inside. An unseen force of some sort she surmised. She told Jack she was not in control and to call Annie. He picked up her cell and dialed the number. It was hooked into Bluetooth and went straight to voicemail. A chipper overly caffeinated voice said “Hi. This is Annie Thelen VP of So Weird Magazine. I am in a conference or busy at the moment please leave your name after the tone bye bye” 

Jack leered at Fi. “That woman’s voice is shrill. You know that right?” Fi looked back over at Jack, annoyed. 

“Annie this is Jack...my mom says she is possessed and is driving like an idiot uh...help?” He hung the phone up and turned to Fi 

“Mom shouldn’t I call the cops?” he said hesitantly. Fi snapped 

“No. They’ll try and stop me and I need to see him.” Jack sat back and rolled his eyes.

“Mom it’s booze. That’s what is controlling you. Booze. You shouldn’t be driving” Fi smiled.

“I’m sober honey. Dead sober.”

The SUV came to rest by the willow tree at a beachside park. She got out and dropped to her knees crying. Annie pulled up moments later and grabbed Jack by the arm. “Go sit in my car Jack’ she handed him the keys. ‘Fi?” Annie said walking closer. 

Fi’s eyes were white as milk. No irises, no pupils, her veins bulging out of her head, her chest heaving deep breaths, the air was cold, and smelled of death. 

Fi was in another realm speaking with her father. 

“I got your messages. What were you trying to say to me?” 

He smiled and said “I love you Fi. But I’m not the one you should be speaking to right now....it’s your brother.” he zapped her back and she collapsed in the dirt under the tree.

“Ughhh…’ Fi uttered as she got to her feet. ‘He said I needed to be talking to someone else” Annie’s eyes got huge and she pointed behind Fi. 

A bright intense light was forming next to the tree. 

“Fiona...it’s me. It’s Jack!” 

“J..J..Jack? Is it really you?” She muttered just as his image came into focus.

“Yes. I wanted to let you know you can stop beating yourself up. It was an accident. You never meant to kill me and I know that. It was my own damn fault to go riding on those Sea-Doos in choppy waters. Carey and Clu came back and I didn’t.” Fi started crying even harder 

“But I was the one who told you guys to go out and leave me alone. I just wanted some alone time with Scott. We had been there all week and you guys were always in our space...” Jack smirked.

“It was our choice to listen to ya, kiddo’ She smiled and turned around tears still flowing ‘If you ever need me I’ll be under this tree. All my love to the family.”

The light died down and Fi felt better. Driving home she finally realized that maybe there is light in darkness and maybe that darkness just lasts years instead of hours or days or months. She walked in the door and held Jack close. 

“I’m sorry baby. Let’s collect all these bottles and throw them away. Tomorrow I’ll check myself into rehab.” Jack smiled widely. 

“You mean it?” Fi laughed.

“Yes. Absolutely. But you will have to stay with Annie for two weeks.” Jack rolled his eyes 

“Well apparently to get to the light you gotta go through the darkness...which in this case is Annie and her collection of chihuahuas. Better bring my earplugs.”


End file.
